My Everything
by Tomfeltonishot
Summary: Hermione is at the cemetary after the big war


My Everything

Chapter 1

Hermione watched as the rain start to fall around her and let a tear slip down her pale cheek. All of her friends were gone, her friend's parents were gone, and everyone she loved was gone. She walked down the isle of large and small graves. Hermione stopped at the first labeled 'Ronald Weasley'. She bent down on the wet grass and traced her finger along her friend's engraved name. She would always remember him. Ron had been her friend ever since that year when he asked her to be his girl friend. She had rejected him and later regretted everything. He was now gone and there was no going back. She had told him that they were only friends and that she wanted to keep it that way. He had been so desperate, so controlling, forcing himself to believe that she would some time love him back.

"_Ron, I will always love you. But only as a friend." _ Hermione wiped the tears away furiously. As a last wish he had requested that she did not waste her tears on him. Even though she had rejected him he still cared so much for her. She touched the cold grave stone and kneeled in front of it. Resting her forehead on it she felt it burn like fire and finally felt the tears escape once again. _I'm sorry, Ron. I can't do it. _Hermione said to herself, tears falling to the grass like patterns on the window when it's raining.

Hermione pressed her lips to the coldness beneath her and let the sobs rack her now soaked body. A light drizzle had started but Hermione didn't feel any of it. Hermione shakily stood up and seemed to drag herself to the next death bed. The name plate read 'Harry Potter- Proud Father and Proud Friend' Hermione bent down in front of her companions resting place. "Harry, why you too? I loved you more than anything! I never—I never thought that you, of all people would leave me like this!" Hermione wailed as she slammed her hand into the empty gray. Pain seared through her arm and she cried out, bringing her hand to her chest and curling into a ball. She cradled her hand and wept for her lost friend. He had always been there for her and she would never forget it. All of the hard times he had gone through and the ones where she would be there for him. Their fourth year when he had lied to her about finishing the egg's clue and she had found out that day that for once the library had failed her. She remembered everything.

Hermione stood up once again and water dripped from her black shirt. She stumbled to the last 4 graves. 'Molly Weasley', 'Arthur Weasley', 'Fred Weasely', and 'George Weasley' were written into the dark death stones. The rain trickled down her face as she stared blankly into the distance, remembering all of the good and bad times that they'd gone through with and without her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she slowly turned around.

"Malfoy," Hermione said, teeth chattering. Draco Malfoy stood in front of her, hair dripping from the rain. Taking off his own large black coat, without a word, he draped it around Hermione's shoulders.

"You shouldn't be out here when it's raining, Granger. I think that of all people you should know that." Malfoy looked behind her and saw the piles of soil.

"Malfoy, you shouldn't be here either. Why are you here?" Hermione asked, looking sadly at the ground. Malfoy stared at her before opening his mouth and then closing it again.

"Granger, you need to go home. Its over, the end, its done. Come on, I'll take you home." Malfoy reached out to take Hermione's hand but she pulled away. He looked at her face and tears were streaming down her face along with the rain.

"It's your fault, Malfoy! Your father was a Deatheater! You are a Deatheater! How could you do this to me? I know you don't care for me, but couldn't you have just spared my friends? You ruined my life! You took away my everything!" Hermione fell to her knees, weeping into her hands. Malfoy stood above her, stunned at the outburst but he recomposed his composure.

"Granger, I didn't kill your friends. I killed my father." Malfoy's voice hardened and he turned around and started to speak. "My father killed innocent people, Granger. I could never do so myself. I was a coward, I was going to turn into my father and he would have forced me to do so. I killed him, Granger, for my own selfish life." The rain was falling steadily now and the coat Malfoy had given her had thousands of droplets of water strewn across it. Malfoy tuned back around and looked Hermione straight in the eye.

"Malfoy, please," Hermione started weakly.

"I swear by the blood from my body, Granger, I will never become my father. I killed him so I wouldn't have to kill any more. Now, let's go." Malfoy grabbed Hermione's arm and lifted her up. Malfoy looked at her confusedly as she seemed to ponder something. "What is it, Granger? "

"He killed them; it now makes so much sense. It's his fault, his followers! He is the cause for all of this pain, he is the one who has trained you and contorted you into a hellish creature. It's his fault! It's his fault!" Hermione stared intently through her tears at Malfoy. "You're wrong." Malfoy let his hand fall.

"Wrong about what, wrong that I killed my father, wrong that I couldn't fight against the Dark Lord, wrong that I would ever fit? What's so wrong, Granger? What is it?" Malfoy stepped away and threw his hands in the air as mock surrender. "What's wrong, granger? What is my problem?" Hermione looked up at his angered face and flinched.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, placing her cold, wet hand in his. "I'm so, so sorry, Malfoy. To have to kill a family member, how hard it must have been. How difficult it was to prove to yourself that they weren't good people, to show yourself that it was time. How hard it would be, I do not know. I have lost so much; I have lost the will of life. I have lost everything precious to me, I have nothing. But to be the cause of their disappeared must be unbearable, the suffering and pain." Hermione watched heartbreakingly as a tear slowly made its way down Malfoy's face. "I'm sorry, I do not know. I do not know what its like." Hermione did something that made Malfoy's already muddled up brain do another flop, she embraced him. Malfoy cautiously wrapped his arms around all that seemed to be a coat. The pair stood in the rain in the middle of a grave yard sharing only something enemies could ever share.

"Granger, we've got to get out of the rain. We're both soaked." Malfoy let go of Hermione and she glanced up at him and blushed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She mumbled.

"So, where is your car?" Malfoy tried to look through the poring down rain but it was impossible.

"I don't have one." Hermione said gloomily.

"What, you don't have a car? What have you been- Hermione? What's wrong with your wrist?" Malfoy touched the torn skin on Hermione's wrist but she pulled away and stuffed her hand in the coat.

"Nothing, its nothing, cat scratched me that's all." Hermione said hastily. Malfoy dropped it but was still curious.

"How are you going to get back home?"

"I don't know; I wasn't going to go home." Hermione replied. "Why am I telling you this anyways? I have to go," She turned around and started to walk away. Once again she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ganger, I said that I'd take you home." Hermione turned and was about to reject but instead found Malfoy's face right in front of hers. "I said; I would take you home." His breath played patterns on Hermione's rain soaked face; she blinked rapidly and pulled away.

"Okay," She said shakily. Malfoy stepped back and smirked. Hermione noticed the unusual emptiness in it and grimaced.

"Let's go," Malfoy took Hermione's hand once again and led her out of the cemetery.

Before leaving Hermione said one phrase, that one phrase was: _Today I Lost My Everything. _


End file.
